Can't the Past Be Forgotten?
by Vampsweetheart
Summary: When a new family arrives the last week of school no one knows who they are. But once school starts Bella find that these people might be from her past. All Human. Better summery inside. Rated 4 safety.
1. Chapter 1 Not So Secret Hideaway

_**A/N: Ok this is my very first fanfic so if you do review, (hopefully you do :o) ) please don't yell too, too much. Hopefully not too much out of character going on. The first part is based off of the talks that my dad gives me.**_

_**Summary: Growing up Bella and Edward were never that great of friends, In fact they didn't want anything to do with each other. At the end of grade three Edward and his family moved, and although she was glad to see him go Bella wasn't too happy to see her best friend Alice leave to. But that was seven years ago, during the last week of summer holiday there was a rumour going around about a new family in town but no one is really sure who they are. All human. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own.**_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Chapter 1- A Not So Secret Hideaway **_

_Bella's POV_

"Bella time to get up, you don't really want to be late for the first day of school do you?" my mom yelled at me from the kitchen.

Sighing I turned to my alarm clock. _6:45_? What is wrong with my mom? I quickly turned toward the wall. School didn't start till 8:20 I still had time to sleep. Right?

"ISABELLA GET UP NOW!!" Uh-oh she's mad now.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." I muttered as I stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom. I quickly got ready and headed downstairs to grab something to eat but when I got to the kitchen I quickly turned around to head back out before I was seen. Unfortunately my luck wouldn't let me get away that easily and neither would my parents.

"Stop right there young lady," I cringed as I turned to face my dad.

_Great. It's not even 7:30 and I'm already getting the 'better pick up your act' lecture_. It seemed that for the past 5 years I got the same talk about 'picking up the grades or something very valuable to your is gone.' I wonder what the threat is this time. "Yes Daddy?" I asked in my innocent child voice.

"Bella, every year it's the same thing." _Here we go_, " by now you should know better," _yep same old talk_. "Your mother and I have tried get you to get your work done, it's not like you can't get it done. Please, please try harder this year." He stopped talking to look expectantly at me.

"Okay dad, what ever you say." I replied cautiously, usually he would have threatened me by now with the hostage taking by now. I'm guessing that my thoughts were written on my face because he laughed.

"No don't worry all of your stuff is safe." Charlie said when he had better control, but hadn't stopped laughing completely.

"Then what's the catch?" I turned towards my mom who had just entered the kitchen.

She smiled a not-so-innocent smile and shared a quick glance with my dad before answering me. "There is no catch, and if you don't hurry you won't _catch _your bus either."

I quickly glance at the clock and realized that she's right. "CRAP," I nearly shouted at the top of my lungs I didn't even have time to get anything for breakfast. As quickly as I could, while trying not to get hurt, I raced to the door only to fall flat on my face. Muttering under my breath I stumbled my way out the door and came face to face with Rosalie Hale.

"Wow, are you that excited to see me?" She laughed, "I came to see if you wanted a ride today."

I nodded gratefully, as we headed towards her red BMW I saw Jasper sitting in the front seat waving. Jasper is Rosalie's cousin and one of my best friends. I may not be the most popular kid in class but I did have 3 really great friends. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, Rosalie's big bear of a boyfriend. Even though I was an only child they were like my siblings. Always looking out for me.

As soon as we got in Jasper started attacking us with his theories about the 'new' kids. A few weeks ago the house just out of town was reported to have someone living in it. And that there was a boy and a girl about our age that was suppose to be going to our school this year.

"Well, I heard Mike and Tyler saying that they are rich, and I mean the super rich. They each have their own cars. He also mentioned that the girl can't stop shopping. Hey Rose, maybe if you to become friends then you won't need to hear Bella whining about not going." Both of them just laughed at this while I just rolled me eyes.

It wasn't a secret that I hated shopping unless it was for a good book or music. Ever since Rosalie had gotten her licence she would drag me against my will up to Port Angeles or even Seattle at times just so that she could get the latest fashion every weekend. Not to mention forcing me into a few things as well. It was almost as bad as what my former best friend Alice would do back in grade one and two before she moved. She had the saddest puppy dog face that could make anyone cave in a matter of seconds, and she knew it to.

Even after all these years I still miss her. I constantly wondered where she was, how much she changed, did she still remember me? But I really doubted the last one, I mean who would be able to remember the plain, shy girl that always sat by herself at recess until you felt sorry for her and asked her to join you in playing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, we're here." came Rose's voice. I blinked and saw that she was right. Slowly I got out of the car and we headed to the office together to grab our schedules but soon found out that we would be getting them after an assembly courteous of our new principal. Mr. Bohemian. So we made our way to the gym.

I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going so naturally I felt the asphalt on my arms and heard the laughter of my so called friends. I soon heard the booming laughter of Emmett join the in as my face started to heat up.

"Well that's one way to start off the school year." Came a voice that was not one I was not familiar with. I looked up to see a tall figure standing in front of me holding out a hand to help me up.

I took it looking up to thank the person but the words got stuck in my throat as I stared into the face of the most beautiful guy. His features were perfectly straight and the light hit his hair in a way that it looked like he was wearing a halo. But the thing that caught my attention was his eyes. He had the sharpest green eyes there ever was. They held mine in a way that I quickly got lost in them. I was sure that he was the new student but the emerald orbs were screaming familiarity.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked when I didn't move to get up.

"Sure she is. It's part of her daily routine." laughed Jasper while I got up. "Never misses a chance to face public humiliation."

Before I could come up with a witty remark a voice on the intercom called me to the office. I held back a groan as I told my friends that I would catch up with them later before heading to the office.

Once I got there I saw that my mom's blue Impala sitting outside the office._ Oh-no, is my dad alright? Was there an accident? Did something happen to Grandma?_ My mind kept jumping to more negative thoughts with every step I took until I reached the door. I took a breath and stepped in and saw my mom standing by a man I assumed was the new principal and vice-principal. Defiantly not a good sign.

"Well hello Bella, how was your summer?" Mrs. Rittman smiled her over caring grin that told me that I was in for it.

"It went by fast that's for sure. Umm, why was I called to the office?" I looked between the three adults in front of me.

"Honey, your dad and I decided that this year is going to be different and asked for help from the school." my mom told me.

_Oh, so that's was what the knowing look was this morning. _"What kind of help?" I didn't like the way she said the word 'help'.

"We all think its best if you seek the assistance of another student to boost up your grades." replied Mr. Bohemian.

"_What??_" I turned to him and screeched. _Okay, clearly I didn't hear him correctly. I thought he just said I will need a tutor._

"I would love to stay and explain everything to you but unfortunately I have to got to the assembly. I hope that the arrangements will work for you Miss Swan." he answered before he left without a backwards glance.

"Now, if you two could just fallow me we can continue this in my office." said Mrs. Rittman as she led us to her office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As I walked to my second block class, or first class because of the assembly, I could only think of was _crap_. Apparently I did hear him right. I found out that I was indeed going to use a tutor but they weren't sure who it was going to be yet. Mrs. Rittman said that they would know by last block and I was to come to the office after school and set up times for the meetings. I was uneasy about this. _I wonder if I can switch tutors if I don't like them? _Probably not, but it didn't stop me hoping its not that creep Randy or one of his buddies. Maybe I'll get lucky and Angela or Rachel will be helping me.

Most of my thoughts were similar to this for most of the morning until lunch. By then I turned them to how I was to explain this to my friends. And how was I to get home on those days. So far I was lucky enough to not have any classes with them, but it was also very lonely without them either. That wasn't a concern at this point, only how and when I would tell them. As I was approaching the cafeteria I quickly veered off to the left and went to a dead end of a hallway after deciding to skip out on lunch.

The really cool part was that no one besides myself and the cleaning staff ever went down here. It was a good place to come and be alone without worrying about interruptions. When I arrived I sat of the floor and closed my eyes and let my mind wander for a bit. I didn't think of anything in particular, I was merely going over what had happened today when I heard voices approach. They didn't sound like any custodian that I knew. They sounded like a couple of students.

I was too panicky to recognize the voices but it didn't matter. I didn't want anyone to know that this was the place that I go to be alone, so I ran into the girls washroom to wait until they left or make it look as if that was the reason for me being there if need be.

Soon I heard a girl tell her companion something but I couldn't make out exactly what she said. I waited to hear the response to see if I could figure out who exactly was out there and if it was safe for me to leave or not.

When the response came it made my heart stop. Not only was it a guys voice but it was the new guy, the one who helped me this morning. So that must mean that he is talking to the other new student. Maybe I can get away without making a huge fool of myself. I was just about to open the door when another voice stopped me in my tracks, and unfortunately I could hear the next part pretty clearly.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but have either of you seen our friend Bella? She was the one who feel earlier." Asked my ever so blunt friend Emmett, which earned him a smack.

"Umm, no I haven't seen her since before class. Why?" Came the boy's voice.

"Well," answered Rosalie, "she wasn't at lunch and she usually comes down here if she wants to be alone." _Since when did they know about that?_

"Would it not make sense that if she wasn't at lunch that she doesn't want to be bugged?" asked the girl who's voice sounded like a bell.

"Yes, but she would always come and grab something to eat first. So when she didn't show up we thought that something was wrong or she was hurt." replied Jasper. _Great, why don't you just invite the whole school to my little getaway?_

"We'll keep an eye out for her. But if you will excuse me I'm just going to step in there for a moment." agreed the girl.

Oh-no. If 'in there' meant the washroom then I'm in trouble because there is no where to hide, and no doubt Rosalie would fallow her in. Before I had any more time to worry about it the bell rang signalling that we needed to go to class.

"You guys go ahead, I will only be a moment." she assured them.

I quickly ran into the closest stall as I heard the door open and tried to be as quiet as I could. I heard her footsteps come and go to the mirrors. Then back to the stall that I was hiding in.

"I know your in there Bella. Don't worry though your friends are gone now, so is my brother. I just want to talk."

I started to panic. What would she want to know? Slowly I opened the door and came face to face to someone who looked like a pixie. She had short black hair that stuck out in every direction and green eyes like her brother but a softer shade. She was extremely good looking like him as well. I saw her eyes light up when I opened up the stall door.

"Er, hi?" I didn't know what to say to someone I never met but knew my name.

"Are you alright? I mean I heard you run in here just before we came around the corner. And with what your friend said about you skipping lunch I thought it might be serious, and I somehow I just knew that you didn't want to face your friends just yet right? If you want we can stay in here for a bit and talk? What's your next class? How much trouble will you get in if we skip on the first day? By the way my name is Alice." She prattled using only one breath.

"Could you um repeat that slower please? I only caught alright, before we, next class and Alice." I requested, puzzled by how anybody can talk that fast and still be able to breath normally.

She laughed for a few minutes before answering me. "Will we get into a lot of trouble if we skip this class?"

"I doubt it there's not much going on. And you could probably use the excuse 'I got lost' if need be. But why do you want to skip anyways?"

"No reason. I just want to talk." Alice shrugged as if it was no big deal. "What time does the bell ring?"

So that's what we did. I told her all about my predicament with my grades which led into our future plans. I told her that I didn't know what I wanted to do at this point but was leaning towards being an elementary teacher. I also found out that she was divide between going for a fashion designer or a wedding planner. We talked a bit about our interests but didn't really go to far into that subject. I was surprise that this was the first time that I had spilled so much about me so fast.

When I had met Rosalie back in grade 5, it took about half the school year before I was comfortable enough to share the same amount of stuff as I was sharing with Alice. It had taken longer for me to tell Jasper when he came to live with Rose in grade 7 after his parents died in a tornado. Emmett was a different case all together, he was a friend since grade 1 when his mom use to baby-sit me. I can remember back in grade two I was climbing up on the slide when Alice's twin brother Edward grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to the ground. He laughed at me saying that babies weren't allowed to play on the slide. Luckily for me Emmett and Alice saw the whole thing. Alice came to see if I was alright while Emmett took to screaming in Edward's face. It wasn't like we were friends or anything before, we kind of just ignored each other until that day. That was when Edward decide to start to pick on me. This continued with everybody was on his side except for Alice and Emmett until they moved. They were the only ones who stayed by me. Emmett was the only one who would play with me after Alice left. And even after being good friends with them all those years I still felt as if they wouldn't understand me.

I sighed as I glanced down at my watch to find that we only had five minutes until the bell rang. I have to admit that it was fun and nice to be able to share with somebody.

"Well is it about time that we head out?"

"Yah. Unfortunately we do. Thanks Alice for listening to me and what not. This was fun, I wish that the others could take it as well as you did." The dread that I was suppressing throughout the time spent with Alice was creeping back. I still wasn't sure how I was going to tell them and how they would react, no doubt Emmett would mock me and yell so load about it that the whole school would be able to hear.

"Hey look at me," commanded Alice as my eyes trailed down to the floor. I raised my head before she would continue. " I may not know your friends like you do, but from what I do know of them, I am sure that they wont take it too far. They were really worried about you at lunch you know."

"Yah, I know but-" I couldn't finish because the bell rang at the moment. She just smiled and headed for the door.

When she got there she stopped and waited for me. I joined her and we walked out of the washroom and headed to the last class of the day. Hers was Foods and Fashion while mine was gym. I showed her the way to them home ec. Room then turned to head slowly to my doom. It was my least favourite class of all times. I really doubt that anybody hates it more than me.

I was deep in thought so I didn't notice Lauren and Jessica standing next to me. As I walked by Lauren felt the need to sweep the floor with my face and tripped me. These two were the first to join Edward in his teasing and still feel the need to torture me when I was be myself.

"Did you find a worm down there for you to eat for lunch seeing how you missed it?" Jessica snapped.

"No, it seems that you ate them all before I could get here." _Ha take that. _I couldn't help but retort. Its not like they scared me, they were merely a nuisance.

"You piece of scum. Just who do you think you are? Talking to us that way?" Jessica fumed.

"Me? I-" Once again I was interrupted. It seemed that everybody was interrupting me today.

"Hey, Bella right? Are you ok?" Uh-oh not him, anybody but him.

"Yes," I could barley smile convincingly up at Alice's brother. _Why does he have to see this? _

"Good, Alice would kill me if I just stood by while something happened to her new best friend. Here." He smiled as he offered me his hand.

"Who?" I decide to play dumb as I took his hand. How could he know that if we were in the washroom for the entire class and I walked with Alice till we got to her class? Unless he saw me walk with her which could have happened.

"The girl who you were just walking with." He answered then leaned in towards my ear and whispered so that Lauren and Jessica couldn't hear. "She was also the one who skipped out last class and sat in the washroom with you."

"Bu- ho- What?" I barley manage to form one word. _How does he know about that?_

"Text, and if you don't hurry you are going to be late for this class. By the way Alice wants to talk to you right after school if that's okay." He said while shoving me towards the gym.

"What about you?" I couldn't help but wonder why he was worried about me when he could be late as well.

"My class is right there." He pointed towards the class right beside where we were standing.

"Oh. Okay then, can you tell Alice I'll meet her outside the office when I'm done in there for me?"

"Sure, did you get caught skipping or something?"

"I wish it were something that easy." I muttered under my breath not intending for him to hear.

"Pardon me?"

I looked up into his face in time to see him hiding a smirk that said that he had heard me.

"Nothing, I better get going. Bye." I ran off before he could answer to hid the blush that was starting to form on my face.

Why did he always show up at the worst times and make it worse? Its like he is planning all of this. I didn't even know him, heck I don't even know his name. Why am I even thinking about him?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I stepped out of the change room and saw Emmett and Jasper standing by the stage staring straight at me. It was easy to see that they were not happy. I sighed as walked forward to meet them.

"Hey guys how was school so far?" I couldn't bring myself to look at the accusations in their eyes. I knew I was in for it.

"It was fine, how was yours?" Stated Emmett in a monotone voice that I had only heard twice in my lifetime.

"It was alright I guess. I wasn't feeling great at lunch so I decided to go for a walk and got lost." _in thought. _I was never a good liar so I had to be careful what I say. In this case it was the truth, just not the one they were looking for.

"Are you feeling any better now?" the concern was easy to hear in Jasper's voice.

"Yah. Oh hey, I've got something I've got to after school and will be a while can you tell Rose that I wont be needing a ride home tonight?"

"Okay. Is your mom picking you up then?" asked Emmett

"Yah she is." _I just have to remember to ask her that's all. _"Thanks guys you're the best."

"We better be," laughed Emmett. "Hey does this trip have anything to do with why you were called to the office this morning?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I mumbled.

Jasper beat Emmett to the punch "Care to share?"

"Nope."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The gym class went by fast due to the fact that we got to sit out since it was the first day. After I was out of the change room I told Emmett and Jasper that I would let them know why later. I headed out towards the office. I wasn't even halfway there when I ran into Lauren again, but this time she was by herself. I half expected her to finish what she started earlier but she only glared at me. Once I had passed her I did a quick glance around to see if my friends were around but I couldn't see anyone. I was just about to turn back around and continue to face my doom when I saw Alice's brother staring at me. Once he realised that I saw him he started to walk towards me. I was way to confused as to why he was watching me to realise that he had stopped in front of me instead of going around to the office.

"Alice said that she will wait for you just inside the doors." Came his soft voice.

"Huh? Okay thanks." I replied distractedly while watching Lauren shooting daggers at me. For what, I had no idea.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning to see what I was looking at. "Ah, I see it's one of the girls who were helping you earlier. Is she still bugging you?"

I was a bit confused by his concern. I hardly knew him, must be because of Alice.

"No its just Lauren always seems to finish what she starts unless Emmett, Jasper, or Rose are near by. But she was just glaring at me right now but none of them are here. That's all. Sorry to run but I'm going to be late meeting somebody. Bye." I know that leaving without him getting a chance to say anything makes it seem if I was trying to get away from him, but I couldn't help it. Something inside was telling me that he wasn't to be trusted.

I walked into the office without looking back. I wasn't sure why but I couldn't stand being near him for a long period of time. He kind of scared me. I entered the office and saw something I was not expecting to see.


	2. Chapter 2 An Past Recovered

_**A/N. That went by way to fast I couldn't find time to write with my new job and exams but I am now done. Yea.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own zilch. **_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Recap: __I know that leaving without him getting a chance to say anything makes it seem if I was trying to get away from him, but I couldn't help it. Something inside was telling me that he wasn't to be trusted._

_I walked into the office without looking back. I wasn't sure why but I couldn't stand being near him for a long period of time. He kind of scared me. I entered the office and saw something I was not expecting to see._

_**Chapter 2- An Past Recovered**_

_Bella's POV_

Standing beside the front desk was Alice with a huge grin on her face. I opened my mouth to tell her that I may take awhile but she was already blabbing on so fast I couldn't understand what she was saying. It took several minutes till she calmed down enough to actually make sense but before she could say anything Mr. Bohemian walked out of his office.

"Miss Swan, seeing how its only the first day back and I have other stuff to do tonight you two will have to set up a schedule between the two of you, but no later than Thursday. Do you have any questions?" 

"Uh, Yeah who is the 'lucky' person that has to give up their valuable time to help me?" _Honestly, did he think that I had any idea of who he was talking about? I didn't even want this in the first place._

Before he had the chance to reply Alice started jumping up and down on the chair.

"I am the lucky one as you put it. Well, me and my brother but still you get the point." Alice's grin was contagious I couldn't help but smile at that trivial aspect of this whole mess.

"Okay, what classes will you be helping me with then?"

"Well, I'm in your English and Math classes so those are mine, and I'm not sure what my brother has with you so you will have to work that out with him." I swear I have never seen a smile as big as hers.

"It seems that I'm not needed here any more. If you have any questions just I will be in my office." said Mr. Bohemian

I had all but forgotten that he was there. We nodded as he left.

"So lets see, when shall we have the first session?"

Before I had a chance to answer we heard the door open and turned to see a bronze head of hair poke in and spot Alice. 

"Hey sorry to interrupt but is there by any chance a place to hide?" He asked while looking over his shoulder.

"What did you do now Edward?" Alice sighed as she pointed to the receptionist's desk.

"Its not what I _have_ done, its more what I _didn't_ do." Edward said as he made his way behind the desk.

Alice sighed. "Fine then, what didn't you do?" I could hear the scepticism in her voice.

"I didn't accept Lauren's invitation to 'hang out' as she put it." He shrugged as he ducked under the desk. I couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.

"Sorry," I said as his head shot back up and he looked at me. "Its just that she is _always _going after different guys all the time. I think that the only ones she hasn't gone after are Emmett and Jasper because of Rose."

He didn't get a chance to answer because Lauren and Jessica enter then.

"Oh its you." came Lauren's nasally voice as she glared at me. I just rolled my eyes, she then turned back to Alice.

"Hey new girl, do you know where we can find your brother?" Lauren irrupted before we could continue our conversation.

"Yes." Came Alice's short reply.

They waited for to continue but she didn't.

"Well aren't you like going to tell us where?" Pressed Jessica while flipping her hair.

"No." Alice said before our giggles could over take us.

Lauren glared at us before turning on her heels and stalked out the door with Jessica trailing behind her like a lost puppy. As soon as the door closed Alice and I let out our laughter and Edward came out to stand next to Alice.

"Was there something you still needed or are you just hiding some more?" Alice asked her brother when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, we have to get going soon. Its already been 20 minutes since school was out. What were you to going on about anyway?" He wondered.

"I guess you guys haven't properly met have you?" Alice ignored his question and turned to me. "Bella this is my brother Edward." I smiled meekly at him and he just nodded slightly.

"Now that we have are you going to answer my question now? What was taking you so long?" He asked again.

"We were setting up a study schedule for me." I said before Alice had a chance to change the subject. "By the way she mentioned something about you as well."

"Oh? Really?" He raised one of his perfect eyebrows and stared intently at Alice. 

"Yeah, she said something about you being able to help one of my classes. If you want to. I-I-I mean you don't have to." I stuttered to amend what I said when I saw Alice giving me an icy stare that could freeze the entire of Brazil.

"Nah, its fine. What's your schedule?"

I rattled off my time table for him and found out that the only class with him was Forensics 25 **(A/N my all time favourite class, cause its lax and fun)** and Biology. Seeing as I didn't need help in forensics Edward agreed to help me in Bio but he was more than willing to help with Forensics as well. The little alarm in the back of my mind saying that I shouldn't trust him just yet was signalling at full force again.

"Well, we better get going the Alice before mom gets worried." Edward sighed looking at the clock on the wall. "Its already 3:40 and school ended at 3:20. Do you need a ride home there Bella?" He asked still glaring at his sister.

"I think I should be fine let me just call my mom." I pulled out my cell phone to find that it was dead. 

"Shoot," I murmured. "Hey Alice, can I borrow you cell for a moment? Mines dead."

"Sure, while your at it you should ask to see if you can come over for dinner as well." Alice suggested as she tossed me her phone.

It was a LG Venus pink. **(Pics. on Profile) **It was the phone that I wanted my parents to get me but they got me a Samsung sch-a645 instead I mean sure it was a little more expensive but that was all I wanted to get last Christmas, but I'm not complaining. At least I still had mine unlike a certain friend of mine for making numerous prank phone calls _cough-Emmett-cough. _She had decorated it with red and white heart shaped stickers and had a bunch of those Winnie the Pooh things.

I quickly thanked her and dialled my number. Edward left saying that he would be waiting in the car for Alice and me if I was allowed to go. My mom picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello? Swan's residents."

"Hey mom its me." I said in a voice that implied that I was about to ask a favour. My mom must have been busy because she didn't catch on.

"Hey sweet heart, are you done? Do you need a ride home?" She asked and I heard a kitchen chair scrap against the floor as she stood up.

"Well that's what I'm calling about. You see the new girl Alice has invited me over to her house for supper and I was wondering if I could go."

"Sure dear. By the way what is this Alice's last name I didn't catch it before."

I had to stop and think about it for a moment. I didn't even remembering asking Alice what it was.

"Just a sec mom." I held a hand over the mouth piece of the phone to ask Alice about it.

"Hey Alice what's your last name."

"Didn't I tell you?" She frowned when I shook my head. "Weird, I thought I did. Oh well nothing I can do about it now. My last name is Cullen."

"Thanks." I muttered before turning back to the phone. She just nodded.

" 'Kay, I'm back." 

"Well what is it dear." my mom persisted.

"Its Cullen mom." It went quite for a moment before my mom spoke again.

"Okay Bella, be good and mind your manners while your there and don't stay to late since its a school night." I rolled my eyes at this.

"And don't roll your eyes either young lady or you can just forget going all together." _How did she do that?_

"Thanks mom, I'll call you when I'm ready to come home. Bye"

"Just remember what I said. I love you."

"Love you too mom bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and was handing the phone back to Alice when it hit me. All the little things during the day were finally adding up.

"Say Alice?" I questioned as she took the phone from me and was putting it in her purse. She looked up at me and I continued.

"You didn't live here before by chance have you? Say about ooh seven, eight years ago did you?"

"Yeah, but why would that-" I didn't let her finish before I grabbed her into a big hug that could almost rival Emmett's bear hugs.

"Oh Alice I've missed you so much nothing was the same after you left. Emmett was the only one who actually hung around with me until Rose and Jasper came. But none of them EVER replaced you."

"Umm Bella, what exactly are you talking about?" She asked with confusion written all over her face.

"I'm talking about finally seeing my all time best friend from elementary school for the first time in years. AND the fact that she was irreplaceable."

Realization soon flooded Alice's face and she hugged my back with the same amount of force if not more.

"Oh, Belly I've missed you so much. I wish I never had to move but now I'm back to stay and that's all that matters." She grinned as the tears rolled down both of our faces.

"Its a good thing that I'm coming over we have loads to catch up on." I said drying my face as Alice nodded vigorously. I heard her phone buzz signalling she just got a text. She glanced at it quickly before sighing.

"We better get going Edward's getting impatient." I grabbed my bag and we started towards the student parking lot. 

We were half way to one of the only cars left that Edward was sitting in with his head leaning back and his eyes closed. I could see his mouth moving like he was sing with what ever song was playing. It was then that the last part came into focus. 

Edward was back. Edward Cullen was back. My best friend was back, but so was her brother. Why? Why did there always have to be a catch. Was everything out to sabotage my happiness and peace of mind. I had unconsciously started to slow down until I had come to a complete stop. It had taken Alice a moment to realise this but when she did she hurried back to where I was with a worried expression on her face.

"Bella? What's wrong? Hey Bella, snap out of it we have to go." 

But I couldn't move. I could only stare at the boy who had made my life miserable when I was younger and set up the torment for the years that he was gone. _Now that he was back was he going to start it up again?_ I couldn't help but wonder. _Probably not with Emmett and Jasper looking out for me, and not to mention Rose and Alice._ I let out a sigh as I came back to the present. Alice's eyes were full of concern for me as she looked around the parking lot trying to find out what I was so stressed about. _How could I live with out my best friend for that length of time is amazing._ Her eyes finally rested on the silver Volvo that contained her brother and the concern was replaced be understanding.

"You do realise that he's changed right?" She asked but all I could was shake my head.

"I highly doubt that Alice. I remember that he was always so polite and nice to everyone but me. He made it quite clear that he hated me." I said as I had several flashbacks running simultaneously.

_--FLASHBACK 1-- (day after slide incident)_

_I was sitting at the craft table working on a present for my dad for his birthday when I saw a shadow of a boy from behind me._

"_Hey Emmett do you think that I should- oh, your not Emmett." I had turned to ask Emmett what color I should use for the card, but instead I came face-to-face with Edward. I could see Lauren and Jessica behind him looking at me like I stole their favourite Barbie and dyed her hair green._

"_Hi Edward." I said in a cheery voice. "Do you like it? Its for my daddy for his birthday" I held up the macaroni picture frame that I had spent all morning working on. The teacher, Ms. Nava, had said that once it was dry that she would take a picture for me to put in it for him. _

_Edward snatched it from my hands and stared at it intently before laughing and throwing it behind him towards the girls standing there. They began to stomp on it and ripping it up._

"_You call that a present?" He sneered, "What are you two or something? Oh so now your not only a baby but you're a cry baby as well." He mocked as my tears started to make their appearance. He would have continued if it wasn't for Emmett._

_I saw Alice get Ms. Nava and brought her over to where we were through the tears that were threatening to escape. I felt Emmett give me a hug before he stood up to Edward for me. I had worked so hard on that and now it was ruined. I knew that my dad love the handmade presents over that store bought ones because he felt it was more personal that way, He said the person had to put a effort in it instead of just picking up a box off a shelf. My mom said the same thing, that when you make a gift you are putting your love in it._

"_WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Emmett screamed. "DID YOU NOT SEE THAT SHE WAS WORKING REALLY HARD ON THAT? HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN?"_

_Emmett's face was like a red tomato and Edward's looked as if someone jumped out of his closet. It was a funny sight and I probably would of laughed if I wasn't crying already. _

_Ms. Nava had arrived and told Alice to take me to the washroom so I could wash up. She also told Emmett that he should get some more craft supplies so that I would be able to make a new one. The three of us headed off and Ms. Nava took Edward aside and said something I couldn't hear as we walked away._

_When I got back I got started on the second frame to make sure it was ready by the end of the day. This time however I had help from Alice and Emmett. Jessica and Lauren had to clean up all the toys and sweep the floors. I wasn't sure of Edward's punishment because both him and Ms. Nava were missing. Ms. Nava came back after a few moments and resumed with class but Edward didn't come back until later. But I still didn't find out what it was._

_--END FLASHBACK 1--_

_/\_

_--FLASHBACK 2-- (A month later just before Christmas break)_

_Emmett was taking our picture to the line so they can dry. Alice was talking to the teacher and I was carrying the used paint to the sink from our table when I tripped over something. I fell right into the paint. It splashed all over me and the floor. I heard laughter and looked up to see Edward looking down at me with a smirk on his face. I was such a klutz sometimes but this time I knew that he had tripped me. I could normally stay on my feet when I was carrying something._

"_Watch where your going loser." He sneered walking past me to step in the paint. _

_He looked back down at me and smiled. It wasn't a 'let's be friends' smile. It was a mean smile. He then looked down at his shoes. I fallowed his gaze and realised half a second late what he was going to do. His foot was in the air and the paint was already flying into my eyes before I could react. I tried to close my eyes, but the damage was done. I tried not to scream, but failed miserably. Alice came running with Ms. Nava right behind her. Emmett came up behind Edward so he couldn't make a run for it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Alice's face scrunched up with worry._

"_Are you alright Bella?" she asked as I was rubbing the paint from my eyes. I nodded._

"_Alice," Ms. Nava said. "Can you please take Bella down to the office and get them to remove the paint?" Alice nodded and helped me to stand. Taking my hand she led me down the hallway._

_We returned to class to find Edward and Ms. Nava gone. Again I didn't know what his punishment was. It was like this every time. Ever since the slid incident a month ago he was picking on me a couple of times a week. I sighed and started to help Emmett clean up the paint off the floor while wondering what I was going to tell my mom this time._

_--END FLASHBACK 2--_

_/\/\_

_--FLASHBACK 3-- (February of grade 3)_

_I walked slowly up the walkway towards the school trying to dry my tears. In the early hours of Saturday morning my grandpa passed away. I knew that I would have to get my emotions under control before I entered the classroom so that Edward didn't have more ammo to use against me._

_I stopped outside the door and looked in the mirror. I was a mess, but at least the tears had stopped. Closing my eyes I headed into the classroom to hang up my coat and bag. I was just hanging up my coat when Alice came bounding up to tell me all about the movie that her family went to see on Saturday. I could feel the tears starting to well up again._

"_Belly? Belly what's wrong?" she asked as the tears started streaming down my face._

_I couldn't answer and I didn't have to. Just then I felt Emmett come up and give me a reassuring hug. He knew what was wrong with me. His mom was the nurse that was assigned to help my grandpa while he was in the hospital and she was there when it happened. _

"_Shh," he soothed. "It's going to be okay. He's in a better place now. Mom says that he was happy when he went." His voice was ragged as he tried to hold back the tears._

_Both sets of Emmett's grandparents had died either when he was a tiny baby or before he was even born. My grandma and grandpa sort of filled that post for him. He was just as upset as I was that this happened. I cried for a moment remembering all the fun the three of us had together._

"_Umm? Bella, Emmett? What's wrong?" Alice asked timidly._

_I still couldn't answer so I just shook my head. Emmett understood so he told Alice for me._

"_At about three o'clock in the morning on Saturday Bella's grandpa died." He chocked out having to stop a couple times to keep from tearing up himself. I had already given up on not crying the tears now soaking my face._

_Alice gasped, "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry I didn't know. If I did of course I wouldn't have been so cruel." _

_She gathered me in her arms for a hug. I didn't have the strength to return it but she didn't seem to mind. She was just content that I was getting my emotions out in the open._

"_Now what are you crying about baby." said an exasperated voice._

"_Go away Edward ." I mumbled not really in the mood to put up with this._

"_Why should I?"_

"_Why should you?" Asked an incredulous Alice. "I'll tell you why."_

_I had never seen Alice get this angry at her brother before. It was always Emmett who stood up for me._

"_While we were out enjoying a movie Bella here got the news that her Grandpa died. And right now none of us and I mean NONE of us are in the mood to put up with you garbage right now. So GET LOST EDWARD." She screamed the last part loud enough for the teacher to hear and come over to what was wrong. _

_She started to come over-_

_--END FLASHBACK 3--_

I was pulled back to the present without finishing that part of my childhood by a frantic Alice.

"Bella, Bella where did you go? I was scared that I lost my Best friend after just finding her again." She joked.

I looked down at the pixie girl who was shaking my shoulders to see the true concern in her eye that she hid from her voice. 

I smiled "No, I'm still here. Sorry but you can't get rid of me that easy."

"That's fine. Now we really have to get going before Edward decides to leave without us."

I nodded but then thought of something so before we went more that five steps I stopped again.

"Hey Alice. Edward doesn't recognize me does he?" I couldn't help but wonder. 

"No I don't think he does. To be honest I didn't recognize you until you had said that. I thought that you were a little crazy when out of nowhere you just hugged me like that." We laughed as she said this.

"Okay well I was wondering if maybe we could just keep this between us until we tell Emmett. And let Edward figure it out on his own."

Alice started to jump up and down while squealing. "Ooh, that's a great idea. Let's do it."

She grabbed my hand and headed towards the car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Wow I'm glad this is done this one. It was a harder chapter to flow the parts together. But now its done :P. but now I need to know if you think I should do someone else POV or not. And if so than who's. if you have any questions feel free to send me message and if you have ANY ideas for what to do then I will gladly take them for this is a go-with-the-flow sort of story with no set line up. And again review would be nice but its not the end of the world if I don't get any.**


	3. Chapter 3 Where Did You Go?

**I am really sorry for taking so long updating but I have a really good excuse………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………… Umm Ok so my excuses are probably over used. Like- My dog ate my homework-not very original but true (proof on profile) anyhow that's not the case here. I was planning to work on it during my break at work and I forgot it in my locker. When I got there the next day I found my lock was cut and my locker cleaned out and everything was thrown out (I lost over 35.00 dollars worth of stuff and they never compensated it.) so now I finally got enough written again to post a small chapter. Again I am really sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with the books. Just my hopeless addiction for them.**

_**Wait!!**_

**What is it?**

_**I don't think that you even own that.**_

**What do you mean?**

_**I mean that if it has anything to do with Twilight then you don't own it.**_

**Bu-**

_**But nothing. Now redo your disclaimer.**_

**No.**

_**Now!**_

_**sigh**_** Fine. Disclaimer ****Redone****: I own NOTHING at all. Happy now?**

_**Very.**_

**Good, now go away so they get on with the story.**

a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.

_Recap: __"__Hey Alice. Edward doesn__'__t recognize me does he?__"__ I couldn__'__t help but wonder. _

"_No I don__'__t think he does. To be honest I didn__'__t recognize you until you had said that. I thought that you were a little crazy when out of nowhere you just hugged me like that.__"__ We laughed as she said this._

"_Okay well I was wondering if maybe we could just keep this between us until we tell Emmett. And let Edward figure it out on his own.__"_

_Alice started to jump up and down while squealing. __"__Ooh, that__'__s a great idea. Let__'__s do it.__"_

_She grabbed my hand and headed towards the car._

_**Chapter 3- Where did you go?**_

The doors were barley shut before Edward started to back up and was pulling out of the lot before I could get my seatbelt done up.

"So Bella, seeing as we have about fifteen minutes drive ahead of us even with Edward at the wheel, Why don't you tell us more about yourself." Alice said in a weird tone.

"Sure? What do you want to know?" I hedged. She was up to something but I wasn't sure what. _Better play it safe._

"Why don't you start with your family and friends?" Alice suggested causally. _Yep, defiantly up to something._

"Alright, well I'm an only child. My dad is the police chief and my mom is an hairdresser instructor," I sighed. "You already met my friends. Emmett and Jasper are like brothers to me. Emmett is the more protective one. Not that Jasper wont stand up for me its just that he is more of an emotional support then Emmett. Rose is my sister of sort. She's more understanding and is there for all the girly stuff like shopping." I shuddered at the word and Alice noticed.

"And what exactly is wrong with shopping?" Alice asked indignantly.

"Nothing," I said quickly and she nodded satisfied.

"That is if its for a good book or CD." I continued under my breath hoping she couldn't hear. It was a failed attempt though because Edward stared to laugh and Alice stuck her tongue out at me causing him to laugh harder.

"Anyway," Edward said still chuckling. "What about your other friends?"'

"That's it." They both looked at me with their eyes wide with astonishment.

Alice had turned completely around in her seat confusion written on her face to compliment the astonishment. Since Edward was driving- too fast I might add- he just stared back at me through his mirror. His eyes filled with something that look like shock mixed with pity and something else. I lost my train of thought when I looked into his eyes until he spoke.

"So are you saying that you have been friends with only Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all your life then?"

"Oh-no, just Emmett. Rose came in grade five and Jasper on grade seven."

He looked confused with this.

"Then it was just you and Emmett?" He asked trying to figure it out.

"Yes and no." I answered sighing. I had not wanted to talk about this just yet.

"I had another friend but she moved away back in early elementary. Her name was Ally or something. Any-who there was this other kid back then who sort of turned everybody against me."

"What do you mean?" Alice spoke for the first time in awhile.

"He sort of just started picking on me one day and everyone but my two friends fallowed suit." I shrugged finally figuring out what Alice was up to.

It looked as if she was trying to get Edward to see what his tormenting had done to me. _But that would mean… Na, Alice promised not to._ I let it go for now.

"Who was it?" Alice asked concerned and I found a little pointedly.

"_Alice,_" I whined. "Why does it matter he's gone. He left the same time as you.. kn-know m-m-my friend." I stumbled across my words trying fix what I was about to say.

"If that's so, than why do the others still bug you." Edward asked as he pulled onto a gravel road.

"They don't anymore. Just ignoring me that's all." _And I'm glad because attention and Klutz do NOT go together._

"What about the two from before?" Edward asked.

"You mean Lauren and Jessica?" He nodded. "They don't count, they are more annoying than anything. First to start, last to stop. I think that they do it is mainly because they had a crush on the guy and afraid of what he might think if he came back and saw that they weren't keeping it up."

I smiled slightly at this. I had no idea if they did or not. I just wanted to see their reactions. Alice's eyes widened at this, and Edward looked little pale, well paler than normal.

"Did you have a crush on him?" Alice chocked out still shock at what I said.

It was my turn to stare in horror.

"Alice," I cried. "How could you say such a thing? Don't you remember what-"

I started to cough when I realised I just about gave us away. My famous blush was starting to appear as well. I hoped that they would write it off as having to do with my coughing. I was faintly aware that Edward had turned off the main road.

"Remember what you said?" Alice finished and I just nodded.

"Of course, and that's what got me thinking about it." She paused throwing Edward a quick look before continuing. " It just seams to me to that you do."

"How?" I snipped.

"Easy." She turned to glower at me because of my tone. "Your shrugging it off like its no big deal that he ruined your life."

"That's because it was _not_ a big deal so drop it all ready. Seriously though how did that make you think I had a crush on him?" I was starting to get annoyed at her assumptions.

"It seems that you are defending his actions like you were just happy to get his attention. You have to admit that it makes it seem as if you do have a crush."

It wasn't hard to miss the fact that she had said do instead of did. _Alice, why are you doing this to me? Do you want him to figure it out?_

"It does not." I countered my patience running thin.

"Yes it does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not"

"Does"

"Not"

"Do-"

"ENOUGH!" Edward yelled. "It doesn't matter. Now, if you value your lives can you please get out of the car you are giving me a headache."

Being as wrapped up in the ridiculous conversation with Alice as I was, I didn't realise that we had stopped. I stumbled my way out of the car a building that looked to big to be a house. **(I don't really feel like going through pointless details so just use the house you used for the books.)** Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door and I let my mind wonder back to the day she moved.

_**FLASHBACK- ( one week after school ended grade 3)**_

_It was one of the rare sunny days that only happens yearly. I had just gotten back from my grandma's after spending the week there and now that I was back I planned to spend the rest of the summer hanging around with Alice and Emmett. Alice's house wasn't far from mine, so when no one answered the phone I decided to run over quickly. When I got there the moving van was leaving and everyone was getting into the car._

"_Alice?" I called and she turned to face me with tear stains on her face. "Alice, what's going on? Why was that truck here?"_

_She started crying again as she ran up to me. I started to get anxious. Something must be really wrong if bubbly, always happy Alice was crying. I could feel the tears pricking the edge of my eyes as she gave me a tight hug._

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry. I wanted t-to t-tell you," she sniffed. "B-but you weren't h-home." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I have to go."_

_My eyes were quickly filling up. I couldn't focus on her face or on her words._

"_Go? Go where?"_

"_I don't know, dad didn't say."_

"_How long?" I could feel the tears running down my face._

"_Forever."_

_I knew there wasn't anything I could do to stop this._

"_Promise to keep in touch?" This was my last hope at keeping my best friend._

"_Promise," She agreed._

"_Alice," her mom called. "It's time to go."_

"'_Kay. Bye Belly, please don't forget me."_

"_I won't, I promise." And she gave me a final hug._

_I watched as she got in the car and drove away. My eyes were blurred so I could hardly see with the tears. I was trying to keep them from falling but a few escaped. I stood there long after they left trying to wrap my head around the fact that she was gone. It wasn't until my dad came for me that I realised how late I was out there for. I didn't even notice the clouds starting to creep up. The rain started to fall as I left her house for the last time._

_**--END FLASHBACK--**_

I blinked and took a step back from the hand that was waving dangerously close to my face. Alice had a panicky look on her face that calmed down once she noticed that I was back in the present. She sighed and I thought I heard another sound but it was to faint to be sure.

"Could you _please_ stop doing that?" She asked in a strained voice.

"Doing what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"That, that zoning out thing. First in the parking lot and just now. I had to literally drag you up the steps and splash three glasses of cold water in your face and it still didn't help any. What happened?"

"I-" I stopped unsure how much I could say with out sounding like a real freak. I also had no idea where Edward was and if he was listening or not.

"Well." _Man she was impatient._

"Can I explain later when I have a better idea myself?"

It was easy to see that she wasn't too pleased with my answer but she nodded anyway. I took the chance to look around and found that we were in the kitchen standing by the sink with a recently emptied glass. Alice wasn't joking when she said the thing about the water but since it was raining outside it was hard to tell that Alice splashed my face.

'Well, what now?" I asked when the silences was getting to be to much.

"We should get dried and ready for supper, mom will be home soon. She just ran to get the stuff for dinner." Alice started bouncing when she mentioned getting ready for dinner and I was starting to feel queasy.

"Why do I have a funny that _I'm_ going to be the Barbie doll this time?" I grumbled glaring at Alice.

Back in elementary Alice was always dressing up my Barbie and hers saying that it was good practise for the future. And now I knew what she meant by that. She just stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the staircase. _At least some things don't change._ As we got to the stairs I was sure I heard something that sounded like a ghostly chuckle. While we ascended **(for lack of better word) **the stairs it felt as if we were flying. We were headed most likely to a torture chair in front of a vertical pond so the prisoner can watch the entire process. _Wow I have a warped imagination when I'm nervous._ But none the less I was right when we entered her bathroom that was connected to her room. (**I think it's called an in-suite bathroom but I'm not sure.)**

It was completely pink. The walls were a rosy pink with a neon pink trim and dark pink roses lining the door and mirror. The counter was a soft pink even the taps were pink. She had orangey-pink towels and face cloths. Her makeup chair was a bunch of different shades of pink.

Alice all but tied me down to the chair before starting the torture in the room of the frightening pink. I would never look at pink the same way again for as long as I lived. It now was a color that would haunt my nightmares for quite awhile.

**A/N: Again sorry for the wait I hope this makes it up to you. I'm planning to put up the next chapter in about asap. A friend is just reading over it up as we speak, or rather as you read. Hopefully they will be done in time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Starting Out Sick

_**A/N: None**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my name?**_

_**Hold up.**_

**Ugh! Not you again, what do you want this time?**

_**I just want to make sure you're writing the disclaimer correctly.**_

**Well? Am I?**

_**Let me check -(skims through **__**How to Write a Disclaimer Without Breaking the Law****)- you have okay stuff in there, but what is up with mentioning your name?**_

**I was planning to use my name in this chapter.**

_**Really?**_

**No I'm just getting tired of the simple disclaimer, the other fanfic authors do it too. Go bother them.**

_**I can't.**_

**Why? whining**

_**Because they know what they are doing and those who don't have there own annoying person who contradict what they say.**_

**With you here I will only need to write two pages and I will make the usual 4000 and some words I try to achieve.**

_**It's not my fault you're a blabber mouth but I'll stop so they can read if I can stay**_

**Fine then, just go sit in the corner until the readers are done.**

a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o.p.q.r.s.t.u.v.w.x.y.z.

_Recap: Alice all but tied me down to the chair before starting the torture in the room of the frightening pink. I would never look at pink the same way again for as long as I lived. It now was a color that would haunt my nightmares for quite awhile._

_**Chapter 4- Starting Out Sick**_

As Alice pulled the brush through my hair I took a look back over my day. How could I not know that the new students were my best friend and her evil twin brother? Heck I was just thinking about them just before we got to the school. Not to mention the obvious fact that their names were the same. I can't believe I could be so stupid not to see that. How did Alice miss what was standing in front of her face? Since she was the one who moved back you would think that she would realise that it was me. _Maybe I was right about her not thinking about me. _This thought bothered me more than anything else.

"Alice? What happened to forever?"

"What do you mean?" She asked putting down the brush.

"I mean when you promise someone to keep in contact with them and you would always be friends and it doesn't happen then what happens to forever?" My question sounded confusing to me I just hope she would understand it.

"Life, and family get in the way." Alice gave a exasperated sigh. "I wanted to get a hold of you but by the time we got there we were being swamped so I asked mom if I could phone you but she wouldn't let me saying it cost too much but I was allowed to send you letters. I sent about eight within the first year but I never got one back. I thought you had moved on and forgotten me. I asked my mom about it and she told me that would never happen."

"And she was right. I could never do that. I was afraid you forgot about me because I never got anything. Not that I could blame you if you did." I was more than glad that she didn't forget me.

"Like I could ever forget my bestie **(is it even a word??)**. It wasn't until three years ago that I found out the truth. My letters weren't even being sent. We had a pile that we put the letters that we want to be sent and Edward would take the ones I was sending to you and tear them up." Alice picked up the brush and started playing with my hair again.

"By that time I was sure you wanted nothing to do with me. That's why I didn't make the connection at school. That and the fact that Edward said you moved. From now on I will _never_ listen to him again."

We both laughed while she applied the eye makeup and lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before another thing dawned on me.

"Hey Alice back to my original question what happened to forever? You said you were going to be gone forever. What happened there?"

"What you want me to go and not come back?" She asked with a half smile.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, we kept moving because of dad's job and mom got sick of it so when dad got the latest job offer mom said that if he took it this was the last one until us kids were both done collage."

"Wow remind me to thank her later."

"Sure thing now come on. Mom's going to call us for dinner soon." Alice barley got the words out before we heard her mom calling.

"Girls, dinner will be ready soon if you could come help me please." Came the soft voice that sat in the back of my memories.

"Sure thing mom be down in a minute." Alice quickly put away her makeup kit and turned me to the mirror. "Well?"

I had to admit that I didn't look all that bad. Alice chose modest colors in small amounts to my liking. She also put my hair in a half pony. I had to smile.

"I love it thanks." I turned and gave her a hug.

"Come on lets go before my mom has a fit."

"Is that possible?"

"No but it sounded good."

As we headed down to the kitchen we ran into Edward or rather I did. I was to busy looking around and not watching where I was going so I soon found myself sitting the floor looking up at Alice and Edward both trying to keep straight face. I glared at both of them in what I hoped was a deadly look but they both started laughing. Edward was the first to stop so he offered me a hand up but I was to offended to accept. Instead I tried to get up by myself but all that accomplished much besides me making a bigger fool of myself when I slipped and fell again before I was fully up. They both started laughing at me. I knew it was in good fun but it still brought up unnecessary memories of when it wasn't. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before trying again. This time I got up with no problem.

"Alice, I need to go to the washroom for a moment. Why don't you go and help your mom and I'll be down on a minute." I said as cheerfully as I could so she couldn't hear the tears in my voice.

I knew that very soon they would show in my eyes if I didn't calm down. She nodded and pointed to a door on my left. I should of known that I couldn't trick Alice. She always knew if something was up, but she also knew when someone needed to be left alone. I smiled gratefully at her and quickly ran in there and locked the door behind me. I slid to the floor and put my head in my hands. The tears were flowing quickly and quietly down my face. I sat there for a few minute before deciding that Alice would soon send up a search party. I checked out if I was a mess.

My eyes were a little puffy and my nose was red but that was about it. I didn't have mascara running down my face. Alice must of known I would need it. I took a deep breath before unlocking the door and heading down to the kitchen.

When I got to the door I heard arguing coming from inside. I stopped not wanting to go in but not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. I trying not to pay attention to what was being said but I caught the fact that I was the main topic. Not everyone wanted me there so I would leave. I knew that I should wait but the fear of getting caught eavesdropping was to much. I quickly entered the kitchen as if I didn't hear anything. It was Alice and Edward fighting.

"Umm Alice? Can I use your phone?"

"Why do you need it? You're not going home are you?" Alice turned to Edward and started screaming at him. "It's all your fault! Now she wants to leave. Why can't you grow up?"

It was easy to tell that she was on the verge of tears. Whether it was from me or the argument I wasn't sure.

"Alice. It's nobody's fault, I'm not feeling good that's all. And plus I promised Emmett and Jasper I would call them after school to tell them about the office thing but my phone's dead."

I looked from Alice to Edward. Alice was shocked at what I said and for a moment I saw the boy I once knew and hoped to never to see again.

"I really sorry about it, I'll make it up to you. Maybe we can do the dinner some other time." I tried to smile but it didn't work out the way I planned.

"Don't bother I'm leaving anyway. That was what I was trying to get Alice to tell my mom. It had nothing to do with you. Maybe you're not the only one who wanted a new start." Edward glared at me and Alice before hurrying out of the room and slammed the door.

We stayed quiet while we listened to his car pulling out of the garage and down the road. What did he mean a new start? Did it mean he really changed? All these weird questions were starting to make my sick and before I made a conscious decision to I was in front of the sink dry-heaving. I was glad I missed lunch today.

"I guess you weren't just using that as an excuse. Boy, is Edward going to be sorry. But then again I will have to apologize as well." Alice commented as she rubbed my back.

When I stopped Alice led me to the table and grabbed me a drink of water. I took it gratefully and sipped it gingerly.

"If you want I can go get your stuff and I can drive you home." Alice said slowly edging out of the room as if her being gone for a long period of time would result in me fainting or worse.

"Why would you need to go home dear?" I hadn't notice her mom come in till now.

"Bella's feeling sick mom. At first I thought it was an excuse to leave because Edward was making her uncomfortable but I was wrong." Alice quickly explained the bases of what happened.

"You wrong? Well that is a first. Now Bella what did you have for-" she stopped and had a look of comprehension crossed her face.

"Bella? As in Charlie and Renee's daughter?"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, its me." It was nice to know that she hadn't forgotten me either.

"My you've grown up so much I didn't recognize you. I never thought I would see you here, we heard you moved. And you know you can call me Esme. "

"We did a few months ago closer to my grandma. The new house is a bit bigger."

"That's nice of you. Now, tell me what you had for lunch that could have made you sick."

I looked at Alice to see what I should say seeing as I skipped out on lunch. She nodded and took over.

"She said she wasn't hungry so we hung out in the washroom till the bell. I thought it was the stress of the first day and the office call now I'm thinking it was more."

"Well, how about I make you girls some chicken noodle soup for supper then you can take Bella home. Why don't you two go watch TV while you wait."

"Are you sure? I can help." I didn't want to just sit there and make Esme do all the work.

"Quite sure. Now get going." She shooed us out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Alice asked when we were both sitting down.

"I don't know, whatever is fine."

She nodded and turned it to a rerun of _NCIS_. It was the one where Jenny found the brandy snifter in her personal study that had her dead father's fingerprints on it. The show was almost over when Esme came in carrying two bowls of her homemade soup. It reminded me of back in grade three every other weekend we would have lunch at her place and the other times at mine.

"Thank you but I could have came and got it myself. You didn't need to ." I felt even worse for making her do that for me.

"Nonsense dear I didn't mind. Eat up and don't worry about bringing in the dishes Alice can get that." She smiled and left again.

It was nice we could eat in silence and watched TV without it becoming awkward. All to soon we were finished and Alice had put the bowls away. She told me to stay put while she went to go get my school bag from her room. Alice wasn't gone two minutes before I heard a car engine turn off and the door slam shut. I held my breath wishing Alice would hurry. The front door opened and closed and footsteps were getting nearer. I glanced around to see if I could find a hiding spot before they got here but it was to late.

Standing in the doorway was Edward with a strange mix of murder and guilt in his eyes.

"Hey Bella." Edward looked unsure for some reason and his eyes softened but didn't lose the guilt.

"Hey. Look Edward I'm sorry about earlier I-" I started blabbering before he stopped me.

"Are you talking about the scene in the kitchen?" He asked and I just nodded. "You have nothing to apologize for that. I should be, you did nothing wrong and I freaked out at you. Alice just got on my nerves when I asked her to tell my mom that I had to go out and I may not make it back in time for supper and she flipped saying I was avoiding you. Yeash (**sp?) **that girl's got to learn to listen. Where is she anyway?"

"She's upstairs getting my stuff." I grumbled.

"Why aren't you getting it?"

"I wish they would let me. I'm feeling well enough to do that much. I couldn't even put my dishes away."

"You were really not feeling well? Crap now I feel really bad. I didn't think that was true I didn't mean to make you feel out of place." Edward stammered running his hand through his hair.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." It was funny to seem him so flustered.

"Look what I said about a new start." He suddenly looked unsure again, "umm, I would really like for you to forgive and forget what I put you through and what not. If possible could we start fresh."

"Sure, that was the plan was to make sure you didn't figure out that it was me so we didn't have a back reference. I'm not to keen on having a relapse of that."

"Sounds good. Alice will be down here soon so I'll see you in class tomorrow or are you planning to spend it in the washroom again?"

I looked down at my hands blushing because I had forgotten that. I was going to going to make a snippy remark but Alice decided that it was a good time to come back.

"Okay, let's get going if you want to make it home with the next while." Alice's voice preceded her down the stairs.

Quickly I got up from the couch while trying not to repeat what happened earlier. My sight started to go fuzzy and everything was spinning. I stood for a moment trying to regain what ever I needed to in order to stay upright. I must have been worse off than I thought I was. Edward took a few steps forward before I was able to clear my head enough to function. I gave Edward a small smile as I passed and went to meet Alice at the front door.

Alice gave me a strange look and led me to the garage. I thought we would be taking the same car as before. I'm not a car enthusiastic so I couldn't tell you anything about vehicles except if it's a truck, car, SUV, mini van or limo and the colors. The only car that I had the faints clue about was Rosalie's BMW, and that was only because she pounded into my head. So when Alice walked up to a canary yellow car it wasn't hard to tell it was on the higher end of the cost spectrum.

"Er Alice, what kind of car is this?" I was scared to even look at it for fear of wrecking it.

"It's a Porsche 911 Turbo." She answered as she slid into the car and I quickly fallowed.

I pointed Alice in the direction to my new house and we soon arrived. Alice promised she would pick me up for school as I was leaving. The rain was coming down in buckets now so I had to run to get into the house.

When I got in I said a quick goodnight to my parents and ran upstairs. My head was starting to get fuzzy and my eyes were getting heavy so I hurried to get ready for bed almost forgetting to charge my phone and send Rosalie a text telling her I didn't need a ride in the morning . As soon as I was done I went straight to bed because my head was really starting to pound. Before my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**A/N: I know it's a really bad ending but it wouldn't come out right. At least it's done. Again if you have any concerns or suggestions please review or send me a message. **

**Sorry for the delay when I reliesed that I had a huge social project due this Wednseday I decided to wait to publish this so there was not as long as a wait for the next one. It should be up in a few weeks at the very most. till then**


	5. Chapter 5 Crappy Days Only Multiply

**A/N: Is it possible for you to forgive me if I grovel at your feet? No real excuse but time, and the thought that I may not have gotten the Twilight DVD stopped me from writing. Sorry. On another note, with the suggestion from ****.**** of getting a beta I think that I will try that but seeing as I'm not that familiar with how that works would someone be interested in being my beta-reader and to show me the wires? I would really appreciate it. P.S. mostly written on my ipod so the spelling may be horrendous.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own NOTHING. I am but a poor teenage girl with nothing but hope that I can visit my uncle in Vancouver before its too late.**

_**Took you long enough to get this chapter out. The readers probably don't want anything to do with you now.**_

**Yeah, your probably right. I probably scared them off but I tried maybe with my second story coming that is shorter will bring them back.**

_**Are you going to post it?**_

**Yes after it's complete. Wait how does this deal with this story or the disclaimer?**

_**I asked how people were going to read this story after the amount of time you spent away.**_

**You should really stop while you're ahead and leave.**

_**Fine, but I'll be back soon.**_

**Is that a promise?  


* * *

  
**

_When I got in I said a quick goodnight to my parents and ran upstairs. My head was starting to get fuzzy and my eyes were getting heavy so I hurried to get ready for bed almost forgetting to charge my phone and send Rosalie a text telling her I didn't need a ride in the morning . As soon as I was done I went straight to bed because my head was really starting to pound. Before my head hit the pillow I was asleep._

_

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
_

I awoke the next day to the biggest headache in the world. When I tried to sit up my head started to spin faster then a weather vane in a tornado. I laid back down to try and slow the nauseous feeling. It seemed to help a little.

"Bella," my mom called from downstairs. "Time to get up."

"M'kay, be right down."I sat up as slowly as I could this time and found nothing to be spinning, so I thought it was safe to get ready for school.

After taking twice as long I finally headed down to the kitchen to get a couple Tylenol for my head. I wasn't even at the top of the staircase when the front door slammed causing me to jump, nearly falling down the stairs, and the railing to shake. I hurried down faster than I should of in order to see what was wrong. Skidding into the kitchen I found my mom with her head on the table with her shoulders shaking.

"Mom?" I asked after a few moments of jumped at the sound of my voice and turned towards me. Her eyes were swollen and her face was blotchy and wet from her tears. It use to be where I hardly ever saw my mom cry, now I could go for a week tops if I was lucky."Mom? Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is baby girl. I've made you some scrambled eggs they're on the counter there." Her attempt at a smile was a pitiful one.

"Thanks mom," I had to work to bring the tone of my voice up. "Do we have any Tylenol?"

"Yes dear, its on the fridge where it always is. How are you getting to school today?"

"I'm not sure probably the bus like normal."

"Okay I'm off to work then. Have a good day and try not to be late. Bye sweetheart, I love you."

"Bye mom, love you too."She gave me a hug and left.

The sound of her car driving out of the drive sounded a little ominous. Shaking the feeling away I grabbed a couple Tylenol and shovelled down a few bits of eggs down. Finally I grabbed an apple and headed out to the bus stop. For once I was looking forward to the walk. It gave me time to figure what I was going to do with the awkwardness between me and Edward. I know that he said that he also wanted a fresh start but I always found it hard to change an opinion of a person. I really wanted to but the same nagging voice from yesterday was back telling me that I should ignore him at all costs.

I turned the corner when the rain started to come down. I sighed, hopefully with my part time job at the library I could afford a vehicle before winter hit. I trudged on turning my thoughts down another avenue. What was up with mom this morning? I just hope they weren't fighting again.

A car sped past drenching me from head to toe. Unfortunately it was around the corner before I could recognize the driver.

"Thanks a lot jackass," I muttered dryly.

The fact that the tone of my voice had no concept of the current weather lightened my mood slightly. The crazy humour moment died almost as quickly as it came. My headache had returned and my way to get to school while not being completely drenched was speeding away in the opposite direction of where I was standing.

There was no way I was going to walk the whole way if I could help it so I ran. I was able to get a good distance in before I tripped, straight into a puddle. I got up and watched as the bus rounded the corner then pulled out my phone.

I started to text Rose to tell her I was going to be late but stopped when I realised that Emmett would most likely mock me either until something else happened or I died, not even Jasper would be able to calm-. Wait I feel like I complete idiot. Texting Jasper would get the message across and still keep it away from Emmett.

**(Yes I know the next part isn't proper grammar/spelling but its text message)**

_Hey, can you get Alice to tell Mr. R, I may be a little late?_

_Sure thing can i ask y?_

_Is Emmett near by?_

_Embarrassing?_

_Very._

_Thats y u didnt text rose isn't it?_

_Yup!_

_Well? r u going 2 tell?_**(I've really got to stop with the rhyming stuff when it's Jasper's dialogue)**

_Fine. I slipped in a puddle trying to stop the bus but I missed it anyways, so ya._

_Ouch, k i'll let her no_

_Thanks._

_Np_

I closed my phone as another car sped past soaking me again. You would think that the sea had already risen to Forks by the amount of water on the ground, and I was really tried of getting wet.

Slowly I made my way to school. It was five minutes after the bell had rung and got to class.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Swan." I blushed and quickly took a seat next to Alice.

"As I was saying we are going to start with the play Macbeth. There will be a major project and final exam that will make up forty percent of your mark each for this section. The last twenty percent is divided between participation, act quizzes, and homework completion. Any questions so far?"

While Mr. Reid was tending to the few hands that rose I tried to let my mind wonder, but a piece of paper being repeatedly jabbed into my elbow didn't let me. I looked down to see that Alice was passing notes.

**Hey what happened this morning? You look like you went swimming. **

_I missed the bus, a car splashed me, I fell into a puddle and to top it all off I woke up with the worst headache EVER!_

**Ouch, why don't you just drive to school?**

_I would if I could. I don't have a car. _

**Edward and I can swing by to get you if you want. **

_You don't have to._

**But we will, is 8:00 too early for you?**

_No it's fine, thanks._

Alice wasn't able to reply because Mr. Reid was handing out the text books. The bell rang what seemed to be in mere minutes and we packed up and headed to our next class _math_, it's not that I hate it's just that it's not my best subject hence the need for Alice's help.

We were given a review sheet from last year and Alice had to re-explain **(is that a word?) **the entire thing to me but soon that too came to an end and my headache only grew. Forensics science was fun but passed by slowly even though I spent the entire time joking around. It wasn't till lunch that it happened.

I was out last and saw Edward standing waiting for me but before anything could be said everything went out of focus and I felt like I was going to fall. I hardly took a step before it stopped and Edward was standing there holding my arm making sure I wasn't going to pass out. It took a lot of concentration to focus on what he was saying.

"I'm fine," I yelled after a minute of trying to convince him quietly but it still didn't work.

I started walking with his hand still around my forearm trying to get him to let go but failing miserably so I just dragged him behind me. Through out the lunch line he still hadn't let go. Finally as we sat down at the table with the others he let go of my arm but wouldn't stop staring. I tried to ignore him while listening to the Rose yell at Emmett for something he did during class while Jasper's and Alice's laughter was cheering him on whether they were going for that or not.

"Emmett, can't keep doing that, for once act your age and not your shoe size!"

"But Rosie, it was just a joke no actually got hurt. Besides you know how big my feet are." Emmett's attempts of calming Rose down by joking about his feet only caused the polar opposite reaction that had everyone in the cafeteria even Edward turn towards the feuding couple.

"Yeah, and it was funny back in grade 7 not grade 11," screeched Rose and said something else but I couldn't focus on it.

It felt as if I was at one of the tunnel and everything else was at the other end. I could hear what was said but wouldn't register, I could see everyone but couldn't focus.

_You just need some water your dehydrated._ I stood up to leave but didn't get far when blackness shrouded my vision and I could feel me fall but wasn't able to feel or see the impact on the floor.

%$^&&%$%$

It felt as if an entire day passed by the time I was able to open eyes to the bright lights and frantic shouts of my friends.

"Oh thank god your all right. You've been out for 5 minutes." Alice was in hysterics and tearstains on her cheeks.

I quickly looked around at everyone and saw that Rose was in the same state as Alice and all the guys had a look of terror.

"I'm fine now guys, it won't happen again." I said when they didn't let me sit up.

The bell rang before they could object and Edward once again latched on my arm but I was still feeling a like week so I didn't mind.

The rest of the day passed by without anymore fainting spells but Edward, Alice and I worked out a schedule to make the principal happy.

Remember my early comment of how it won't happen again? Yeah, well not true it happed at least once a day. Edward kept suggesting that I go see the doctor and by Friday I was ready to take his advice so I went to the hospital with Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward in tow against my wish they wanted.

Both Alice and Rose came into the room with me. We weren't in there for very long when a young doctor came in. She had short blond hair with black underneath and she couldn't be more than 27 at the most.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Scott but you can call me Abby."

"Only if you call me Bella." I countered.

She smiled before continuing, "Bella then. What can I do for you ladies today?"

"She keeps fainting every day around lunch for about a week, it's starting to worry us. It's never happened before. Please, please say it's not serious." I had never seen Rose beg for anything. It was really unnerving.

We were told that I would have to takes some test then come back in an hour ago so we did just that. When we got back we, we stayed out in the waiting room so the whole group could hear the verdict. Finally Dr. Scott came back with a file in her hands. She looked around the room and headed towards us when she saw us.

* * *

**Sorry it took longer then I had promised. I forgot to factor in work. For those who have a job in the service industry you know those costomers that come in three minutes to close saying they know exactly what they are after and will only be a moment and take an extra half-an-hour? Yeah well we had four of them and my patints is wornd thin so the last but is really crappy I know.**


End file.
